The Transfer Student from another era
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Conan never imagined a person from another world would come in his class. However, since he has been shrunk, maybe anything's possible, right? Meanwhile, this student has also dragged in a whole boatload of problems as well. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The students from hell

**A/N:I'm finally redoing my first story! Ironically, it was one of my most popular, so I want to put it back up! **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected guests**

Kaito had never guessed that his life would be changed forever. No, maybe he _might _have, if he had recieved prior notice from Koizumi about all the madness that would soon fill his life. Alas, the witch preferred to watch him suffer in agony than try and help him. It was a known fact.

Which was why, as he watched the altercation going on between the new students in his classroom, he sighed and missed how he used to be the center of attention. He slumped in his desk and nearly fell asleep. That is, until his eardrums were nearly blasted out by a very familiar voice.

"SIT!" An imperious voice exclaimed. No, it wasn't Aoko. This female was much, _much _worse than mop-wielding, PMS-carrying Aoko could ever be. The voice belonged to a female of around Kaito's age with long, jet-black hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit, with quite a short skirt.

Maybe some things weren't so bad about this girl. Her name was Higurashi Kagome, and she had just transferred to their school. Along with several other friends of hers, though they seemed more like cousins with a blood feud. The way they fought alot really disturbed Kaito.

Instantly, a crash was heard, and soon enough, Kaito rolled his eyes upon seeing a familiar teenage boy go flying to the ground. He had silvery-white hair and amber eyes. He was quite unusual in many ways. Kaito liked how outspoken he was, though. However, he was kind of...stealing the spotlight away from the amateur magician, and that was not a good thing to do.

The boy; Inuyasha, got back up and rubbed his head. "Damn it, Kagome! Do ya have to do that every time?" He screamed.

"Well, excuse me! I'm not the one who incites it and gets what he deserves!" Kagome screamed back.

Kaito put his hands over his ears. _They remind me of the way me and Aoko fight. _

"Now, now, Miss Kagome, let's settle down now. If you must know, I am a much better match for you than that foul Inuyasha." A black-haired boy announced, stepping smoothly towards Kagome and taking her hand in his.

A few seconds later, a boomerang hit him right in the head, and he promptly passed out. Kaito gave the girl who had thrown it a thumbs-up, and she smirked. She seemed to be exactly like Aoko in every way. Her name was Sango, and the flirt's name was Miroku. So, it hadn't been more than a week since he'd been introduced to them and already he wanted to strangle them all.

Was that unusual for Kuroba Kaito to do? Yes. Could he justify it, if he tried? Yes, because KID is omnipotent in every way, and can control young girl's minds! Just look at Suzuki Sonoko!

A wide grin formed on his face as he thought about that until Inuyasha decided to steal his chair from him and use it as a projectile against Kagome. "Hey, give me back my chair, you white-haired baka!" He snapped.

WHACK!

Kaito now had a goose egg on his forehead, and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry..."

"That's the first time I've seen Kaito-kun down on his knees." Kagome remarked.

"...NOT!" Kaito exclaimed, and then just like that, he disappeared, and a second later, Inuyasha's hair was now a...hot pink.

Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. The Hanyou stared at her in confusion.

"Kagome, what the hell is so funny?" He demanded.

"You might want to look at your hair." She said, gasping for breath.

"So what?" Inuyasha exclaimed, but the second he saw it, he panicked. "That little brat! I'm gonna sic him with Tetsusaiga if it's the last thing I do-"

"SIT!"

No wonder everyone thought all the students in Ekota High school were crazy.

* * *

><p>It was a nice, warm, sunny day in Beika. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the children were laughing-no, the children weren't laughing, they were stuck inside in school for the day. They were also bored out of their minds, so for the kids, it was <em>not nice or sunny. <em>That is, unless you count the incurable optimist that is Yoshida Ayumi. But she is an exception.

Put it this way. In Teitan Junior High, all the kids were bored. In Teitan High, all the kids there were bored, too. You know where this is going. Of course, the elementary school kids are going to be all happy-go-lucky about learning and appreciate every new day as a chance to learn something new, right?

_WRONG! _

First, the kids wanted to be outside, and recess was not for several hours, so they had to be cooped up inside and find entertaining ways to amuse themselves. One girl was coloring on her hands with a crayon; another was counting all the cracks in the ceiling and all the holes in the floor; and two children were falling asleep. That was not out of character.

The teacher; Kobayashi-sensei, sighed. "Edogawa-san, do you know the answer to this problem?"

The brown-haired seven-year old stretched. "That was a nice kiss, Ran. You need to-wait, what did you say?" The not-child flushed upon seeing all his classmates cast confused glances at him before they burst out into laughter. He scowled again. _Still just a dream. Dammit! _

"Edogawa-san...?"

Kobayashi-sensei's voice penetrated the detective out of his thoughts. He sat up. "Anou...it's...twenty-four."

Kobayashi smiled gratefully. "Thank you for that answer, Conan-kun."

Conan Edogawa, aka Kudou Shinichi, sweatdropped upon seeing a familiar blond-haired girl beside him sleeping soundly. That was Haibara Ai. Both of them used to be teenagers until they had been deaged by a mysterious drug as either a mysterious yet hackneyed plot device, or just as an Aesop. So, he was now living with his girlfriend, and...business had been slow for the supposed "Sleeping Kogoro."

Lately, all he had been reading about lately were people complaining about seeing strange things in the sky. Wait, those were usually just UFO freaks. These people claimed to have seen strange creatures with wings flying in the sky. No, they were not birds. Conan could definitely exclude KID out of this.

"Conan-kun." An excited voice said. His classmate, Yoshida Ayumi, glanced at him with a blush on her face, which at age seven was a little creepy.

He smiled. "What?"

"Did you hear, Conan-kun? There's a new student joining us today!"

Conan sighed. "That sounds like fun." He remarked sarcastically.

"I hope it's a girl." Mitsuhiko muttered.

"I hope it's a boy." Genta said.

At that moment, Haibara yawned and stretched. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes with her hands. "You two sound like you're debating what gender your baby will be." She said smoothly.

Genta and Mitsuhiko decided to keep their mouths shut for the time being. Conan just grinned at her.

"Na, Haibara. Have you heard anything about a new student?" Conan asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, Kudo." Haibara said. "Don't get your hopes up." She said pointedly.

Conan, no...Shinichi's face fell. "I know the odds are close to none." He said softly.

* * *

><p>Just then, the door slid open and the principal of their school came in, followed by an oompah-loompah-like thing. It was definitely a kid, that much was certain.<p>

Conan eyed the kid in interest. The kid seemed quite androgynous. The clothes it was wearing were odd and old-fashioned; it had a ribbon on its head. The kid had short brown hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm Shippo. Nice to meet you." The boy said, and bowed. It was definitely male, Conan could tell from his voice. Even though he looked like a girl, something was off about this boy. He was probably too paranoid.

Little did he know how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2 Shippo's bad day

**A/N:Thank you for two reviews! I will continue this...sporadically. I've got a lot of other things to work on. **

**Chapter 2 Shoukai **

* * *

><p>Shippo tried hard to not look up from the very <em>nice<em> view of the floor. The teacher was introducing him to the class, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. His acting had never been very good in the first place, so how on earth could he expect to fool human children into believing that he was merely an ordinary kid?

So...all ordinary kids wore old-fashioned clothes, had tails, orange hair, fangs, and claws. That was the way it worked back in _his _era, but apparently in Kagome's era, humans had changed somehow. Where _were _human's tails, fangs, and claws, anyway? He thought he'd seen claws on a woman, but he noticed that she called them **nails, and that she had to **_**trim her nails, **__not claws. _

That also came after the "nailed" woman had screamed and thrown him out of her house when he had tried to win favor with her in order to find a place to stay. Somehow, it seemed Kagome's Japan was not as accepting of demons as Shippo's was. That sucked. Maybe they were just idiots. Demons were much cooler than humans, anyway. Humans were so...dull.

He lifted his head timidly, and as he studied the students in the room, one thing stood out to him. Not a kid, a fact. None of the kids were unique at all. All of them had the same color hair, same color eyes, same color blood, same color of shoes...that was so BORING! Why couldn't one human kid have claws, purple eyes, and maybe pink hair? Why did they have to be so dull and lackluster in appearances? At least he was different. Wait a second, was that a good thing or a bad thing?

The whole class of human brats were all eyeballing him now. Didn't they know that eyeballing someone is very rude? No. Hasn't anyone ever told them how it makes people feel so uncomfortable, and that they ought to look somewhere else? No, unfortunately. "U-Um..." He began slowly. "I'm Shippo. Nice to meet you." He said, not looking up from the floor.

He heard giggles erupt from the girls, and knew that some of them were already thinking he was a bit strange, but his heart leapt at the chance that maybe one, just one of the girls might have had his eye on him and that he might be finally able to have a girl! Finally, he could tell that idiot Inuyasha off when the latter told him that the reasons he didn't have any girlfriends were that he was a smartass, too short, a redhead, and that he had something wrong with his...after that, Kagome had beaten the stuffing out of Inuyasha. Shippo heard a lot of words he never even knew existed before.

_I never knew there were a thousand words you could call a woman. _

A brown-haired girl was staring at him sweetly. There was a look of admiration in her features. Shippo's eyes widened. Just this once, just this once...would she please ask him out? She smiled...but then Shippo saw that she was smiling at another boy with glasses who seemed to be too busy with work to even be aware of her existence. Shippo smacked his palm. Why did it _always _turn out this way?

"Shippo-kun, where are you going to sit? Let's see...you can sit over by...yes, Edogawa-san and Haibara-san." The teacher, Kobusashi or Kobayashi, said politely. Shippo nodded quietly and moved towards his new seat. He still had no idea how he was supposed to act in this whole concept of school that humans had. _His _parents had let him do what he wanted, but that was before the Thunder Brothers had attacked...

Shippo stopped thinking about those painful memories, so he wouldn't be emo. Shippo was not emo, he reminded himself sharply. He cursed the author for embarassing him so much in only one chapter.

WHACK! WHACK!

* * *

><p>The class blinked upon seeing two safes come flying down out of nowhere and whack the new kid on the head. Apparently, God was now throwing things at the new kid in class, or else a prankster was to blame. Immediately, the class laughed, thinking it was funny that their new classmate had gotten hit on the head with something.<p>

Shippo rubbed his throbbing head and hid his tears. He went over to his seat and sat down, feeling utterly miserable as he did so. He pictured pranking the kids in his class with his fox magic, and contemplated doing so, but decided against it, for now anyways... "Damn brats." He muttered under his breath.

"That's how they get." An unfamiliar voice said from somewhere to his left. Shippo whirled around in his chair and looked around wildly before seeing the boy who was right next to him. He had short brown hair that was messy and hung in his face, but a little cowlick was on the back of his head. He was wearing glasses, and his eyes were a cobalt blue in color. There was a hint of intelligence in them, almost like he wasn't a child...Shippo shrugged that off.

The boy sweatdropped. "Oi, oi, I'm not gonna hurt you. That's just how my classmates are." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked.

"You seem like you're out of town, from the way you're dressed. Almost like you fell out of some old medieval castle in the Jigoku era. Your ears are unusual, they're quite large, and you're quite short for a seven year old." The boy observed. "By the way, I'm Edogawa Conan. A detective." He smirked.

"Shippo." Shippo muttered.

"Is there a last name to go along with it?" A chilly voice said to his right. Shippo noticed a blond-haired girl with turquoise eyes staring coldly at him. She didn't look too friendly, but Edogawa-san, on the other hand...seemed nicer. He flinched.

"Relax, Haibara. You're making him nervous." Conan said soothingly. "It's okay. This is Haibara Ai. She's always creepy towards everyone she meets."

"What was that, Kudo?" The girl muttered. Shippo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Kudo?"

Conan paled for some reason. "Nothing, just a nickname she gives me! Right, Haibara?" He uttered.

Haibara nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>Conan cast an accusing stare at Haibara. She usually pulled things over on him like this from time to time, but to think she would call him by his real name when a new kid was around! The new kid seemed to be confused about the entire thing, and more startled than suspicious, which was a good thing. Though, there was something odd about this kid. He had such an odd hair color for a boy. He was so small for his age, too. Even he was taller than this Shippo kid was when he was a REAL kid.<p>

_Also, he acts rather odd. Almost like he expects someone to come and attack him. _ When  
>he had greeted the boy Shippo, the boy had flinched like he was some kind of demon. There was something off about this boy, even though he was friendly. He just didn't seem like an ordinary kid...rather snarky and precocious for his age...<p>

_NO! _He told himself mentally. He was overthinking things. There was no way the Black Organization had found out who he was and sent a kid over as an agent for them! If so, he would have observed something or Jodie and the FBI agents would have told him something by now. That was only because he was being too paranoid. Too much Haibara had influenced his trust and poisoned it bitterly.

"Anou...Conan-kun, are you paying attention?" Ayumi's voice entered his mind.

"What?" Conan repeated in irritation. He didn't like being interrupted when he was thinking.

"Too nerdy to pay attention, huh?" Genta teased. They were closer now, but that didn't mean that the torpedo-headed boy didn't still get jealous over Conan. Conan really didn't care that much about Genta's crush on Ayumi. He only had eyes for Ran...wait, no! Ran was not his girlfriend!

_Then, again, in London, I did confess._

Conan, er, Shinichi did not like Ran Mori! They were not boyfriend and girlfriend. Despite Sonoko's assertations that they were. Despite Hattori's and Kid's assertations that they were in love with each other, despite the villains who called them boyfriend and girlfriend, they were not in love, and everyone else was crazy! Shinichi wished he was crazy, and wished that he really wasn't shrunk, and in his real body, too. Then, he could be attending high school with Ran, and be where he belonged.

He had been this way for a year, and it was really starting to tick him off at how many times he had become himself, and only to change back rapidly due to the antidotes Haibara had given him waning. It was a distressing sign to Kudo Shinichi, who desperately wanted nothing more than to regain the life he had once had back. One day, he might not be even able to change back.

He wanted Ran to stop treating him like a child, and just treat him like Shinichi. But he couldn't bear to tell her because he feared she could get caught up in the nightmare that had already consumed him. He didn't want her to be shot by Gin or become like him.

"Edogawa-san, what's the matter?" That boy, Shippo asked. His blue eyes were full of curiosity as he stared at Conan. It was almost as though he suspected something was up with Conan-no, he was being too paranoid. There was no way this boy was connected to them. He concealed his suspicions for now.

"Nothing's wrong. Where are you from?" Conan asked curiously, eying the boy and watching how he would react. Although, since he _had _told the boy, Shippo, that he was a detective, he might have to work extra hard to keep him from suspecting him.

* * *

><p>"Um...I'm from...Osaka. I just moved here with my family." Shippo lied through gritted teeth, knowing this was exactly what Kagome had told him to say in order to keep a better cover. It wasn't really a blatant lie, but it was sufficient enough for the time being.<p>

"I see." Conan muttered, more to himself. He stared at the brown-haired kid thoughtfully. _Was that a lie? If so, there seems to be more to him than meets the eye. _

"Hi, Shippo." Ayumi said, smiling broadly at him, which caused Shippo to blush.

"U-Um, Hi." Shippo mumbled, staring at the girl in interest. Her blue eyes were really pretty, and the fox thought he might be lucky. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi! This is Edogawa Conan, this is Haibara Ai, this is Kojima Genta, and this is Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko!" She gestured, pointing to the boy he had already been introduced to. The blond-haired girl merely grinned coldly. It was a rather eerie kind of grin.

The fat boy waved. His freckle-faced companion merely grimaced. "You look kind of like a girl." He muttered.

Shippo's veins pulsed to an enormous size. "You wanna start something, buster?" He hissed, baring his fangs.

Mitsuhiko jumped back. "Never mind. Why do you have fangs?" He pointed out.

Shippo flinched. "Fake teeth." He lied.

"Ah, you're a vampire lover?" Haibara guessed. Her piercing blue eyes met his. He really did not think he was going to get along with her.

_Kagome, come save me already!" _

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome's reign of terror continued the next day in Ekota high school. And the next, and the next, until poor Kaito committed suicide, Aoko wore earphones all the time, and the rest of the students all transferred out...just kidding. Of course Aoko wouldn't wear earphones, and we all know Kaito wouldn't commit suicide.<p>

Kaito sat sulking in a corner. "Why do they ignore me?" He moaned. Of course, no one paid him any mind, except for the creepy witch Akako.

"Kuroba, would you like to be my slave? I'd always pay attention to you." She coaxed, but Kaito wasn't stupid.

"You'd leave me alone and go find another slave, that's what you'd do. Don't try and pull a fast one over on me, Koizumi." Kaito remarked.

"Those classmates...or rather, the amber-eyed one...are not ordinary people. That one is a demon." Akako muttered.

"What demon? Demons don't exist!" Kaito said.

"The one called Inuyasha is indeed a demon." Akako said pointedly.


	3. Chapter 3 Back for round three!

**A/N:All right, since you guys have been hounding me constantly since the end of time for more, here you go. Now don't bug constantly. I have nearly THIRTY stories, which means I cannot update every single one every time I update. I update one story at a time, and if you can't adjust to that, fine. When I update, I update. Usually within a few weeks or a month. Depending on if I have ideas for it or not. **

**Chapter 3 Back for round three**

* * *

><p>The first few hours of this school thing came and went, and for once in his life, Shippo actually stopped spacing out like a moron and listened to what they were trying to tell him. But after the first few hours, his interest waned and he spaced out and pretended he was somewhere else, maybe listening to Kagome's endless music track on her Paw-pod or whatever it was called. That was EXCITING, because he never knew what to expect next. Once he had heard this interesting song called "Sexy back" and then he had started to sing it rather loudly in front of Miroku while he was trying to ask out some girls at the latest village they were in...well, things hadn't gone well.<p>

Kagome had demanded to know where he learned language like that, and when Shippo had lied and told her that Inuyasha had been snooping in her purse and stealing her I-pod, which he hadn't really been, but it sounded kind of like something he would do, right? She had delivered a huge sit to Inuyasha's face. Then she had spanked him _hard_ for lying. How could she have seen straight through his lie? Was he really that bad a liar? If only he could meet someone who might teach him how to tell a better lie, then maybe he could get away with half the stuff Inuyasha did all the time...that would be nice.

As if he was a mind-reader, the brown-haired boy next to him spoke up. "Hey, wake up. You're drooling all over your quiz paper. Kobayashi-sensei will throw a huge fit if she sees that." He scolded, with all the arrogance of a typical human boy who thought he knew everything. Why the hell were humans so damn arrogant, and why did they act as though demons were so inferior?

Shippo scowled at him, and turned his head away. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do like that? You're not my mother." He replied in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red. Most of the children in the classroom overheard, obviously, and they started to laugh at the brown-haired boy, who merely looked annoyed.

"Oi, oi, that wasn't very nice. I may cry...just joking, I'm too old to cry. Though sometimes I wish I had the capacity to cry..." He trailed off, his voice suddenly sounded deeper and more mature. His eyes were filled with a sudden sadness then as he turned and stared at him.

"What?" Shippo asked, staring at the blue-eyed boy in shock. "What exactly are you talking about?" He was even more bewildered by humans now than he was before. Why was it that they were so bipolar? One second they were happy, the next they were sad and gloomy. Was this what Kagome had every month? Inuyasha had something like it too, but it was called transformation, and he lost his powers. Kagome became a demon when that time of the month came around. No one wanted to be around Kagome for some reason.

She was very nasty around that time, especially to Inuyasha. Instead of giviing him maybe three or four sits, she had given him forty in one sitting, just for glaring at her and whispering about her. She could become paranoid, too. Shippo tried his best to avoid her during that period of time. Usually, Kagome favored him too much for him to really get into trouble. Usually.

"Never mind. It's nothing at all." The brown-haired boy said, before averting his gaze from Shippo. There was an odd feeling Shippo got from this boy. It was almost as if he was no ordinary kid, though he had noticed that already. The kid talked like he was too mature for his age and he was not really childish. Almost like he was...an adult, stuck in a kid's body. Shippo immediately rejected that thought as soon as it came to his mind. The likelihood of that was about as likely as winning the lottery or Inuyasha stopping being a pain in the butt to him. Which was very unlikely.

* * *

><p>Conan stared at the red-haired boy who sat beside him. His blue eyes were engrossed in his schoolwork and he wasn't really staring at him at all. That piercing stare of his really unnerved Conan. It was almost like there was nothing behind it. That kind of stare belonged only to Gin, other members of the Bo, and...Ayumi. Speaking of which, there was the little she-devil, secretly watching him. Her blue eyes were filled with admiration. Why did she have to stalk him everywhere? That was creepy, and besides, he was already with Ran, so that meant he was unavailable.<p>

What was it with women and love, anyway? Every woman he met, Ran, Haibara, Ayumi...except for Sonoko, nearly every woman he got associated with ended up falling for him. Well, Sonoko would be an inversion, since she seemed to hate his guts. He didn't really care for her that much either. Kazuha seemed to like him a little, but he didn't know her that well. Besides, she was Hattori's girl, regardless of how much Hattori tried to deny it. He didn't understand women and their constant changes in mood. He never would, so he gave up.

"Conan-kun..." The she-devil moaned, staring at him so much that she was drooling a little. Conan resisted the urge to shiver. Why did she like doing this? He was seventeen, she was seven. It would never work out between them, and besides, who the hell developed crushes on a person at age seven? That made no sense in the young detective's mind.

He noticed the redheaded boy was playing with a little toy of some sort. It looked like a toy. It was small, and was spinning. At first, Conan thought it was just some kind of globe, and rolled his eyes. Then he realized: the top was getting...bigger. He blinked a few times, he _had _to be seeing things, and his blue eyes widened considerably upon seeing that yes, there was a top, and it was getting larger and larger by the second. He didn't panic, but someone else did.

"AAHHHHHHH! DEMON TOP OF DOOM!" Genta screamed, and a few seconds later, he had completely fallen out of his chair, and a huge _crack _followed, which meant that either the floor had caved in under his weight, or else that the poor chair had met a horrible fate at the...er, cheeks of the tubbolard. We shall not go into detail.

Fortunately, the poor chair lived, it was merely...snapped in two. Genta sat up in alarm, his eyes focused on the late chair for a few moments, and then he gulped. "Uh-oh..."

Kobayashi-sensei put down her harlequin romance novel she was reading, and stood up. "What...caused this chair to break, Kojima-san?" She said imperiously, and there were flames behind her. Obviously, putting an apple on her desk now would only earn Genta a slug in the face.

"Genta-kun had a little too much to eat, Kobayashi-sensei." Conan remarked under his breath, but the rest of the class heard, including Genta, whose cheeks flushed bright red as the class started to laugh. Kobayashi, however, did not look pleased. If anything, she looked livid. Conan had merely made her even madder, and now the demons of hell would be unleashed upon him.

Ayumi immediately started chanting a Buddhist prayer in the hopes that he wouldn't be sent away from her, (Mitsuhiko was too engrossed in his textbook to _even_ pay attention,) Ai rolled her eyes and continued reading the pages of her science journal, Shippo merely smirked at his fate, and Conan...merely sweatdropped. The young detective had seen worse than an angry teacher. In his seventeen years of life, he had dealt with an angry mother, criminals determined to kill him, spies, assassins, Ran Mouri, Ran Mouri, KID's inane shows, KID's insane admirer, Ran Mouri, and did he forget to mention Ran? Ran was the worst person you could ever anger. Shinichi knew that to be a fact, and if he ever told her he was Conan, he could expect either two things to happen.

* * *

><p>First, she would punch him halfway down the street, which could be very likely to happen, and start demanding why he never told her, and that could become a very bad situation. Especially if people happened to see a young girl beating up on a seemingly seven year old boy. Then people would start asking questions, and that was the last thing he wanted to have happen.<p>

Or, she could start crying and embrace him and be extra nice to him for the rest of his life, which was quite unlikely. More than likely, she would try and kill him. That was what he knew of her from seventeen long years of living near her, being in school with her, and being in...no, he was not in love with her...okay, maybe he was. But it wasn't like he could ask her out now, seeing as he was currently only four feet tall and would have to order a kid's meal at any "romantic" restaurant they went to. If that happened, Hattori would most likely never let him live it down.

"Edogawa-san, it's unusual for a nice child-and most intelligent one, if I do say so myself-to make fun of your classmate about his size. Should we make you hold buckets of water in the hallway?" She challenged, and Shinichi flinched. He did not wish to draw any more attention to himself. He heard snickering from beside him, and turned to see the red-headed boy laughing, supposedly under his breath, at him. Well, if he thought he was being sneaky, then he was an idiot, because he was doing a poor job at it. Even KID would have made fun of him.

"N-No, Sensei." Shinichi said, with the appropriate tone that a normal elementary school student would have for a teacher. Shinichi was not about to throw in any of his normal sarcasm into this already bad situation, because it might give away his identity, and besides, he had already had this teacher before when he was a REAL seven-year old, and he did not wish to let her know that he was really her old, smart-ass student shrunk into a kid again. That would not be a good situation.

"All right. As long as you actually mean it, I won't think about punishing you." Sumiko Kobayashi said intently. "Now, class...while I find Kojima-san a new chair to sit in, turn in your books to page 46 and start reading about the cat and the rat at the grand feast of the year. This is also representative of the Chinese Zodiac."

Shinichi sighed mentally. Not this stupid tale again...did Kami-sama really have to torture him this bad? Somehow, he got the feeling that somewhere, Hattori was laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Heiji sneezed all of a sudden, and it unfortunately landed all over his friend Kazuha. "Wari-wari, Kazuha. I didn't really mean to sneeze all over yah."<p>

His friend merely glared at him. "Sure ya didn't, you ahou. Was Kudou thinkin' about ya?"

"No, I highly doubt he was. Given the situation he's in now, there would be no reason why-" He covered his mouth then, knowing he had probably said too much.

"What situation?" Kazuha asked suspiciously.

"Can you keep a secret from Mouri-chan, Kazuha? It's about Kudou. He's really...that little kid livin' with the Mouri family."

Kazuha stared at him for a moment, and then she spoke. "When did you find out, Heiji? And why was Ran-chan not told about this?"

"Eh...you'll have to ask Kudou about that. As to how he regressed back to a child, there's something I can't tell you about. Really, you ought to ask Kudou about that sort of thing. He knows more about that than I do." Heiji remarked.

"I suppose..." Kazuha trailed off, literally stunned for words. That had not happened since the bad experience at the kabuki theater when she was only nine years old. She promised to never speak of that incident again, and that was why she was terrified of makeup.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha glared at Kagome as they walked back to Kagome's house. "Hey, what I did wasn't that bad, Kagome! You don't have to give me the silent treatment!" He yelled. No response. He frowned. Had she gone deaf?<p>

"Kagome..."

No response.

"Kagome..."

No response yet again. Had the girl lost her mind and her hearing?

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, and suddenly some birds flew out of a tree.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to scream that loudly! I was just talking to my old friend on the phone!" She cried.

"Who's your old friend?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Her name's Ran Mouri. She was best friends with me in elementary school. I remember that boy, Shinichi Kudou, who was her friend, too. He was quite the troublemaker...I wonder what he's doing now." She muttered to herself.

"Hey...Kagome...you like this kid?" He said, suddenly wary.

"Is somebody jealous?" Kagome remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:Sorry I haven't been around for soooooo long! Don't attack me with Tetsusaiga!**

**Chapter 4 Inuyasha gets suspicious**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was seriously, seriously ticked off. No, Shippo did not attempt to piss him off again with one of his many tricks, Kagome did not tell him to sit or anything like that. For some reason, today, she was <em>not <em>doing any of those things. Today, she was simply ignoring him and talking on the phone with that childhood friend of hers, and it was seriously ticking him off.

_Why _was she ignoring him, dammit? Was it possible that maybe she had a crush on this Kudo guy? If so, then he was going to get it big time! Inuyasha would kick this guy's ass to hell and back if that turned out to be the case. Why did he feel this way, he wondered?

"What was that, you said? Kudo's gone missing? That's too bad...I wonder where he could be...WHAT! He _confessed _his feelings to you in London! Wow, you're lucky, Ran. The guy I like is an annoying pain in the ass who never seems to notice how annoying he can be!"

Inuyasha's veins pulsed to an inhuman degree. How dare she insult him!" "OKAY, KAGOME, PUT DOWN THAT GODDAMN THING RIGHT NOW!" He screeched.

"Inuyasha...I'm on the phone! Who was that, Ran? Oh, no one in particular...merely a certain someone who is about to get it big time if he bothers me again!" Kagome hissed to Inuyasha, who flinched visibly and pretended he didn't exist.

_Why the hell is she treating me this way? Grrr..._

* * *

><p>Ran Mouri sighed over the other end as her childhood friend yelled at someone in the background. Whoever they were, they obviously ticked her off a lot, and yet, somehow, it was strangely nostalgic. It reminded her of the times that she and Shinichi would argue and then fight over trivial things and then come back talking to each other the next day. She missed those days. She still couldn't believe that he <em>loved <em>her. This entire time, she had thought that he was involved with some other girl when really the one he loved had been her...

That was what she wanted, right? Why didn't he come back forever? Every time he came back, he would always make up some kind of excuse and disappear again. When would he finally decide to come back for good, and keep it that way? She was getting tired of waiting for him.

The door opened while Kagome continued her shouting match with the unknown person over the phone. "Oh, I think Conan-kun just came back from school, Kagome." Ran replied.

Immediately, there was a pause and then Kagome came back on over the line. "Conan-kun? Is he that cute little guy who's staying over at your place because his parents went overseas and left him there? How old is he?"

"He's seven years old. He acts so much like an adult at times, though. He reminds me of Shinichi...but he can be childish and stubborn when he wants to be!"

* * *

><p><em>Barou...I am seventeen years old. <em>

Conan frowned upon seeing Ran talking avidly on the phone with someone.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, do you think you can possibly come visit us sometime? I heard you're somewhere in Ekota, but do you think you can drop by and pay my otousan, Conan, and I a visit?" Ran said, almost sounding like she was pleading for her life. Clearly, this person was not a stranger.

_Who is Kagome? That name sounds awfully familiar...I think I've heard it before. _

"Tadaima, Rannee-chan!" Conan chirped repeating the same tired old phrase that really ticked him off. He was so sick of acting like a child. It really drained his energy. At least there were some benefits to it. He _did_ get to watch over Ran and make sure that she never dated any other guys beside him.

"Oh, Conan-kun is home, so I have to go now. See you later, Kagome-chan!" Ran cried, and then she hung up and turned to face Conan. "Welcome home, Conan."

"Ran, who were you-er, Rannee-chan, who were you talking to?" Conan asked, almost slipping up and calling her in the tone that he used to refer to her as.

"Conan-kun, you can act so silly sometimes. You remind me of Shinichi at times. I miss him and wonder when he'll be coming back." Ran said, her face growing sad.

"...Ran..." Conan, no _Shinichi _murmured under his breath. Unfortunately, Ran heard and turned to stare at him. "Conan-kun?"

"Don't cry over Shinichi. He promised he'd come back." Conan said sadly, still in that deep voice that made Ran's heart pound.

"How did you know that, Conan? You're only a child!" Ran exclaimed in wonder.

"...A child, huh? Only on the outside, Ran. You see, I am really...Shinichi Kudo." He confessed, taking off his glasses and staring at her intently. He waited for her to say something, anything. Instead, he was greeted by a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Conan-kun, stop joking around." Ran said nervously.

"Ran, stop calling me by that name. It's not my name, you barou!" Shinichi cried, hoping that she would take him seriously.

Ran's blue eyes widened slightly as she stared at the child in front of her, his intelligent blue eyes gazing into her own before she connected them together. The frequent absences of Shinichi, why Conan was never around when Shinichi was around...there was only one explanation. "...Shinichi? Is it really you?"

Shinichi nodded his head sadly. "Yes, Ran." He said softly, and waited for her to start crying. He did not expect to be slapped in the face by her and held his stinging cheek.

"_Why didn't you tell me, Shinichi_? You've let me cry and suffer for the past year-" Ran cried, but then Kogoro stumbled through the door, obviously drunk as he stumbled over everything. "Mou, otousan, what are you doing? We'll talk later..." She said threateningly.

Conan flinched. He was unaware of the fact that a small figure was peering through the windows at him, until he felt the sensation of being watched. Conan turned around and saw no one, but he cried out; "Who's there!"

* * *

><p>He opened the door and ran down the stairs of the Mouri Detective Agency to chase after the culprit, but he found no one, just a quiet, empty street devoid of people. "Was it my imagination?" He asked out loud.<p>

"No, you weren't imagining it." Another voice said from behind him, which caused him to whirl around and stare into the face of...Shippo! What was he doing here of all places? Had he been spying on them this whole time?

"W-What are you doing here, Shippo?" Conan stammered, inwardly wondering if he had been right about the kid the entire time. Was he really a spy?

"No...I'm no spy. I'm merely an interested human." Shippo said, smiling slightly. "So, this is where you live."

"Were you following me this entire time?" Conan demanded, but when the criminal party didn't respond, he sighed. "Are you in league with the men in black?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shippo said, staring at him with amused eyes. "The truth is far more complex than that-"

"Hey, boya, get back in here and turn on the TV! I want to watch the beautiful Yoko Okino on stage tonight!"

Conan sighed. "Don't follow me. People will get suspicious."

"But I only wanted to try and make friends with-"

"Drop the lying act! It's so bogus that it makes me want to vomit!" Conan snapped.

"...Ha, you caught me there." Shippo responded. "You got me. I'm not really who I claim to be. I'm not even human." He put a hand to his mouth in alarm.

"What are you saying?" Conan said.

"I'm a demon." Shippo said. "Don't tell anyone."

Conan's jaw dropped ten feet and he stared at him as though Shippo had grown a third head. "...Y-You've got to be joking! Demons don't exist! They're all just myths!"

"Of course we exist, you pathetic human!" A high voice cried. Shippo and Conan whirled around to see a bird demon eying them up and down. It was as tall as Shippo.

"What are you?" Conan stammered.

"I'm a demon, of course! Have you humans lost your minds? What happened to belief in demons, hmm? You are a demon...I can smell it in you. Are you a fox demon?"

"So what if I am?" Shippo retorted.

"I've been sent by my master to kill demons who aren't looking for the Shikon Jewel shards." The demon said, baring its teeth. "So, are you scared?"

Conan face-palmed. "This is the worst excuse for a villain I have EVER seen. Your high voice takes away any fear right away. Second, that's a lousy costume!"

"Annoying human brat!" The demon screeched before flying at Conan, who dodged. Shippo decided to use his fox magic, and aimed his top at the demon. The demon screamed and tried to dodge the incoming top.

"You little brat! You will pay for your annoying tricks!"

"INUYASHA, HELPPPPPPPP!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs. Conan just tried to convince himself that he was dreaming. "Run, run for your lives!"

"You coward, why aren't you fighting me?" The demon shrieked.

"You're ugly!" Shippo cried.

"What kind of excuse is that, you little devil!" The demon cried, before flying at Shippo and picking him up in his talons. "I'm taking you and eating you for lunch!"

Suddenly, a boomerang came flying through the air and hit the demon, knocking Shippo out of his talons. "Ahhh, what the heck was that?" It shrieked. Suddenly, Inuyasha came and sliced the demon in half with his sword.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to do everything for you, Shippo?" He growled. His eyes widened upon seeing Conan staring at him. "Oh, crap. Looks like someone has discovered us."<p>

"He told me!" Conan protested.

"I'm doomed now." Shippo whined.


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations

A/N:Okay, another short chappie here! Sorry for taking so long!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Explanations<p>

"Shippo, how come you had to open up your fat mouth and tell this brat about us?" Inuyasha growled, looking like he was about to strangle the little fox demon here and now.

The brown-haired boy protested. "He hasn't told me that much. He only told me that he's not human, that's all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Shippo to blow our cover."

Kagome stared at Conan in interest. "So you're the little kid Ran's taking care of?" She scooped him up, much to Conan's protests. "You're sooo cute!"

"Hey, put me down!" Conan whined, but Kagome ignored his protests. Looking like a kid certainly came with its disadvantages, Shinichi thought as the dark-haired girl finally released her grip on him and let him have some air.

"So, who are you, kid?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"Um, I'm Edogawa Conan, an ordinary seven-year old," Conan lied. After all, it was a much more believable story than his true age. Who would believe him if he told them he was actually seventeen years old? No one would, he knew. That was why he had to lie. He really had no choice.

However, now his perceptions of reality were all shaken up. First, his classmate Shippo turned out to be a demon, and now his friends were all non-human as well. "Can I have some explanations?"

"Heck no. The fact that a human knows our secret is not good!" Inuyasha protested, but Kagome whacked him on the head.

"It's all right, Conan-kun. We're heroes, in a way." Kagome began, but stopped. There seemed to be something they were holding back.

"Heroes?" Conan questioned.

Inuyasha sniffed him suspiciously. "There's something that smells funny about you. You don't smell normal to me. What's so strange about you?"

"Inuyasha, relax. As you can see, he is just a scared little boy!" Kagome scolded before pushing the white-haired boy aside. Conan was still staring at the boy's ears, noticing how odd they looked. Why did he dye his hair such an odd color? And what the hell was with his teeth? This was weird beyond belief...

'It's a good thing they don't think otherwise,' He chuckled in his mind before he turned to face them with a mock scared expression on his face. "I was really scared of the big demon."

"Liar. You were the one taunting it! You acted like it was nothing, something that's odd for a human your age to do!" Shippo pointed out. Conan blanched as Inuyasha raised a suspicious brow at him.

"Speaking of odd, why the hell is your hair white? Did you dye it or something? And what's with the ears?" Conan said in annoyance.

"God, you're just as annoying as Shippo is! I'm a half-demon, got it?"

"D-Demon? They don't exist!" Conan said before laughing hysterically.

WHAM!

* * *

><p>"Don't make fun of me, ya little brat! Demons are real! You saw that demon, you saw Shippo and what he really looks like, now, didn't ya? So why are you denying the truth that's in front of you?"<p>

Conan just glared at the odd-eyed boy in front of him before his gaze turned back to Shippo, who had a tail sticking out of his pants, had fangs in his mouth, and his ears were pointed...wait, what? "You are a demon! But I thought they were all myths!"

"Of course we're not myths!" Inuyasha cried. "The thing is, someone's going to have to keep his big mouth shut, right, Kagome?" He said before lifting Conan's face up to meet his own. "Rightttt...?"

Conan nodded nervously, aware of the fact that there was a sword being pointed at his head. "Right, now can you please keep the sword away from me? I don't want to die at the age of seventeen-" He put a hand over his mouth in alarm.

Kagome stared at him, her brows furrowed. "You know something? You look exactly like Shinichi did when he was little. Care to explain how that happens, Conan? Or, shall I say..._Shinichi? _That's such a fake name. I wouldn't have figured it out if I didn't remember your favorite author, Sir Arthur _Conan _Doyle! Care to tell me why you look like a little kid?" She deduced.

Conan, er, Shinichi, gulped. 'That's one scary memory she has there.' "Shinichi-nii-chan's away for a while, and he won't be back. My parents left me here in the care of Ran-neechan because they're overseas right now."

"Really?" Kagome said skeptically. "I thought your parents were overseas, Shinichi. Stop lying."

Conan sighed. "Yes, it's me. This will take a lot of explaining to do..." He sighed, dreading how Ran would probably kick his ass later for all the lies he had told her over the past year.

He frowned then as he took his glasses off to show the sharp blue eyes of Kudo Shinichi. "What do you say we end the discussion now? Here comes Ran. You think she needs to know about demons?"

Kagome froze. "Inuyasha, put the sword away and go hide." She turned to Miroku and Sango, who were still listening to everything that Conan was saying.

"Ahem, I could stay here and entertain young Ran. I'm sure she's in desperate need of a husband." Miroku said, but he sighed upon seeing the glares sent his way by Sango, Shinichi, and Kagome. "Fine, I shall wait until later to serenade her."

"You will do no such thing, monk!" Sango screeched.

"Women are such trouble..." Miroku muttered. "Does that mean we should make ourselves scarce?"

Kagome nodded then and the three of them disappeared. Inuyasha scowled before doing what he was supposed to do. Ran appeared then and her eyes alighted on Kagome.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, it's been so long! I've missed you!" She cried as both of them embraced in a hug. She cast a sharp stare at Shinichi. "You're not getting away from me this time, Shinichi."<p>

Shinichi flinched. No demon could overwhelm an angry Ran Mouri. "...Y-Yes..." He whimpered.

"I think I've found Shinichi." Kagome said.

"Ah, you figured it out, too?" Ran said cheerfully, but there was an undertone of anger hidden in that voice and as she smiled at him, there was a dark aura surrounding her. Shinichi shivered.

"Come on inside and we'll talk." Kagome said before she tugged on Shinichi's arm. Shippo tagged behind them.

"Looks like you're going to get your ass kicked!" Shippo taunted.

Shinichi smacked him on the head. "I don't need to be mocked anymore. I want a full explanation for everything-"

"Look who's talking, Shinichi!" Ran cried. "Can you two wait in the other room? 'Conan' and I need to talk." She said as Kagome quickly obeyed, having already sensed her imminent rage.

* * *

><p>"She's scary," Shippo whined.<p>

"I know from experience not to tick her off." Kagome said before shaking.

"All right..." Ran said as she turned to face Shinichi. She smacked her fist into the wall, leaving a dent in it as Shinichi paled several shades of white. "Are you ready for the beating you're going to get, you liar? I worried over you, I cried over you, and yet you were here and YOU NEVER SAID A WORD TO ME ABOUT IT! Why didn't you just tell me from the first place? Why have me worry so much about where you were? Did you enjoy this, Shinichi? I know full well that I didn't."

"R-Ran, calm down now...we don't need you to destroy the office." Shinichi whispered softly.

"Destroy? The only thing that'll be destroyed once I'm finished is you!" She said and then she reached her hand out to smack his face. Conan shut his eyes and waited for the impact...but it never came.

He opened them again to see Ran crying, one of his least favorite sights in the whole world. "Ran, please don't cry..." He whispered softly, in his own voice.

"Shinichi, you big jerk! Why couldn't you just tell me instead of leaving me to suffer like this! All this time, the existence I knew as Conan has really just been a big, empty lie! How do you think I should react, hug you? There's no way this could make me happy."

"Ran..." Shinichi muttered, as he brushed one of her tears away. "I didn't want to make you worry. This would have been too much for you to bear."

"You should have just come to me! Aren't we friends, Shinichi?"

"Yeah...we are...but the thing is, I did it because...I...love you, Ran."

Ran paused and stared at him. "What did you say?"


End file.
